


SHIP NAMES

by Trashmouth_Gal



Category: IT stephen king, The leighwrites fanbase???
Genre: #Jessille4Ever, Everyone comment #LoveWins, F/F, Mike Hanlon is a perfect third wheel, One Shot, Pride month gift, SHIP NAMES, THIS IS FOR MY FAVORITE OC'S THAT I DIDN'T MAKE, Yes I made that up myself I know it's bad, fluff???, idk - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Gal/pseuds/Trashmouth_Gal
Summary: Basically everyone argues about people's ship names and what ship is the best.





	SHIP NAMES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leighwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighwrites/gifts).



> I just felt like it.

"What do you mean Stenbrough is the best ship?! Obviously Reddie is the best ship!" Richie basically spat in Bill's face. Bill rolled his eyes and put an arm around Stan's shoulder. 

"You sure about that Richard? We're adorable together." 

"I think you're mixed up. Me and Eddie are the adorable ones!" Eddie rolls his eyes. Jessica looks over at Richie. 

"No, Ben and Bev are the cutest! Just look at them!" Everyone looks over at the two, sitting side-by-side in the grass, holding hands and talking quietly to themselves. 

"True, they're really cute, but not as cute as Stenbrough." Bill shrugs. 

"Your ship name doesn't even make sense! Why would anyone mix in your first name and your last name?" Richie made hand gestures towards the boys. 

"We're called that 'cause Bian or Stall doesn't sound good." Stan deadpanned. 

"Your ship name could be Still! You and Richie and Eddie could combined each other's ship names and be Still Reddie." Lucille points out. 

"That's fucking dumb Lucille!"

"Fight me Trashmouth!"

"Maybe I will!" Richie and Lucille both stand up and start walking towards each other when Mike chimes in. 

"Now now ladies, I think we can all agree that Jessille is the best ship her. And there ship name had a nice little ring to it, don't ya think?"

Everyone looks to Mike, to Jess and Lucille. 

"Ya, okay." Richie says. 

"Very true." Stan nods. 

"Fine!" Bill half yells. 

"We win! Jess cheers. 

THE END!!!!!! :D  
___

Shout out to leighwrites for making great OC's that I SOO ship.

**Author's Note:**

> #LoveWins
> 
> #Jessille4Ever
> 
> I don't know Jess or Lucille's last names, I'm sorry.


End file.
